


So Hungry

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Insanity, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Starvation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month after Dru's turning and her behavior is out of control. Darla takes matters into her own hands when Angelus fails to discipline his childe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 3, 2002. This flips back and forth from past tense action scenes to what's going on in Dru's tormented mind. Apparently it was a very tardy response to a challenge on btvs_kink: femslash; one character must be denied something for four days; how does she react? What does she do instead? Second character must try to distract first and must be successful.

It hurts...

"She must learn."

Hungry...I'm *hungry*!

"Her recklessness jeopardizes us all. The swath of destruction she cut through Cheapside is drawing too much attention."

Daddy, make her stop...

"If you cannot control her, I shall."

Nooooooooooo...

*****

Darla gazed up into the angry face of her only childe and wondered if he would dare attack her. He was on the edge, his control slipping, his demon coming to the fore.

It was fascinating.

The furious growl he gave her sent a tingle down her spine, and she smiled wickedly. Oh, he'd be punished for that...

"Leave us," she ordered, the smile belied by the chill in her voice.

"She doesn't know better," Angelus protested.

Darla cocked one eyebrow at him, regarding him cooly. "And whose fault is that? She is mad due to your own obsession, but only one month after her turning and you are already losing interest in her. You made her a childe, Angelus, you cannot abandon her."

"I don't know what to do with her," he finally admitted through clenched teeth.

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Darla slapped him hard, sending him spinning away from her. As he turned stunned eyes on her, she snapped, "Get out of my sight," and he quickly left the room.

As the door closed behind him, Darla turned to face the other vampiress who, temporarily free from the lashing of the strap wrapped around her grandsire's hand, had slipped away from her position at the mantle and now cowered in a corner of the empty room, rocking on the floor, dressed in rags.

"What happened to your pretty dress, Drusilla?"

"The bad man tore it," Drusilla crooned, rocking harder. "He ripped it down my front and did naughty things to me and then I ate him."

Darla sighed heavily. "Stand up."

"You'll hurt me again," the fledgling whimpered, pressing her face to the wall.

"Yes, I will, but I will hurt you more if you don't obey." She waited for a long moment, then smiled in grim satisfaction as Drusilla pushed her way up the wall to a standing position. "Remove those rags and tell me, in the three days you ran away, how many men did you let between your legs."

Pushing the torn bodice down her body, Drusilla gaped blankly at Darla, then held up her fingers and counted, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

"And do you know what young ladies who spread their legs for so many men are called?"

The girl froze, then whispered, "Sluts."

"And sluts are punished, are they not?"

Naked, Drusilla nodded and shuffled over to the mantle. Placing her hands around the edge, she leaned her head against it and trembled.

Satisfied by her show of obedience, Darla opened a cabinet in the wall and exchanged the strap for a whip.

Only blood would bring true submission.

*****

Hours passed as Darla whipped the skin from Drusilla's back. The younger vampiress finally began to scream, but never once unhooked her fingers from the cold marble. Blood pooled at her feet and the agony was incredible, but she knew she needed to be punished, and she accepted the fiery pain into herself.

As the blood drained from her through hundreds of lash marks, hunger began to intrude on the pain. Whimpering, she dug her fingers deeper into the marble, shredding her fingernails, and bit into her own lip. Only a few drops of blood flowed from the wound into her mouth, and she sobbed bitterly.

Sensing that Drusilla was drained nearly to the point of unconsciousness and starvation, Darla stepped back and dropped the whip. Raising a trembling hand to her forehead, she pushed aside the curls that had come down during the hours of exercise, then strolled over to the one chair that remained in the room. Hiking up her skirts, she bared her dripping pussy, and sat down, legs spread.

"Drusilla, attend me."

Very, very slowly the dark vampiress pried her bleeding, aching fingers from the mantle and turned. Weak, she fell to her knees and crawled painfully towards her grandsire. Every inch of her body throbbed with burning agony, but she knew she had to obey.

She wanted to obey.

When Drusilla slumped between Darla's legs, the older female grabbed her gore-streaked brunette locks and shoved her head down.

"Lick me nicely, Drusilla."

Mewling, Drusilla did as she was told.

*****

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts...

"Ohhhh...yes...."

Hungry, so hungry, and...squishy inside.

"You *are* talented, girl."

I can sing like a bird in a gilded cage...

"Yes, right there...Again..."

Lick, lick, like a little doggie...grrrr...

*****

The soft growls blowing across her clit brought Darla to an intense orgasm, and she cried out and bucked against Drusilla's mouth. As she fell back weakly, she pulled the girl's head up and looked into her blank eyes.

"Very good, Drusilla."

"I'm hungry," Drusilla murmured.

Releasing the fledgling, Darla rose and brushed down her skirts, then stepped around the bleeding lump on the floor. "Yes, I know, and hungry you shall stay until you understand that you must be more discreet in your feeding."

"I understand, I understand."

Darla smiled indulgently and shook her head. "Desperation does not become you, dear." Strolling towards the door, she smiled even more as the young female howled in horror and scrambled after her. Darla passed through the door and slammed it in Drusilla's face. Reaching for the key, she turned the lock, then slid the key into her bodice. A minion bowed his head, awaiting orders.

"No one is to enter that room, no matter what happens, including Angelus."

"Yes, mistress."

Darla walked downstairs away from the servants' quarters to her own elegant suite of rooms. Passing through the sitting room and dressing room, she smiled in anticipation as the scent of her childe grew stronger.

She wasn't surprised to find him naked on his knees waiting for her.

*****

They're playing without me. I can hear them, smell them, dream them.

Daddy's bent over the settee. Grandmummy's spanking him with her hand.

So much more intimate than a belt or whip.

I want her hand.

Closing my eyes, I can almost feel it. It hurts and it tingles. Makes me hot and wet inside.

Hot and wet and hungry.

So very hungry...

*****

"I don't want her dead."

At Angelus' muttering, Darla came to a stop and looked down at him. He lay sprawled on the bed, wrists tied to the head board, as she rode him at a wanton pace for her own pleasure. Taking his cheeks in her hands, she forced his eyes to hers.

"Then learn to control her."

"She's mine, correct? Mine to punish? Not yours."

"You want to talk about this now?" she asked, incredulous, as his cock throbbed inside her.

He shrugged and gave her a mulish look.

Darla scowled. "Fine." Lifting herself free of him, she slid up his body and positioned herself over his mouth. "I'll explain to you once again the facts of unlife. You make yourself useful, my boy." At the first flick of his tongue on her clit, she sighed softly and closed her eyes.

Undulating over him, she began to speak. "As her sire, you have first say in her life and death, but I have the right to step in and discipline her if I determine you are failing at your duty. I have the right to ask anything of her, do anything to her save kill her, unless she attacks me or kills you. I have the right to fuck her pretty little mouth as I'm doing to you, the right to give her to the minions, the right to flay the skin from her body."

She pressed down harder and moaned as pleasure lashed through her. "And you have the responsibility to allow me to do as I please with your childe." With a sharp cry, she bucked wildly against him as she came.

*****

Such a pretty color, red. Bloody red. All my blood is on the floor.

I'm drawing pictures with it.

There's daddy, and grandmummy, and here, in the corner, trying to hide, is me.

I hurt so much.

And I want so much.

I want to put my hand between my legs and touch myself, but 'tis a sin, a very, very naughty sin.

I don't want to sin anymore.

But, daddy says that's what I am. His dark princess of sin.

I don't want to sin. Sinners go to hell.

I think this is hell...

*****

Dressed in silk petticoats and a lace trimmed corset, Darla sat at her dressing table having her hair done. She'd turned a particularly capable maid nearly fifty years previously, and the female had managed to retain the brains to keep up with current fashion. Quite the necessity in these days of elaborate coiffeurs and the inability to see oneself in a mirror.

She smiled as from behind them came a low groan of misery.

He'd wanted to talk, so he hadn't gotten to come.

Poor dear boy.

As her maid put the finishing touches on her golden locks, Darla wet her naturally red lips and rose to her feet. A sapphire blue gown, the bosom low-cut, fit her like a glove, and she slipped her feet into matching heeled slippers.

Perfect for a night on the town. There was a ball at the Marquess of Cholmondeley's, and then a late supper at Viscount Harberton's.

Too bad that Angelus had to miss the festivities. He so loved mingling with the nobility.

Darla turned to her maid and cocked her head in her lover's direction. "You may use him if you wish, my dear. Just don't allow him release."

The female's eyes widened and took on a lascivious gleam. "Thank you, mistress."

"Darla," Angelus howled in shock.

"Mine to do with as I please, darling." She blew him a kiss as she swept out of the room.

*****

Ooh, how he hates that, getting fucked by a minion.

Naughty word, naughty thought, naughty Drusilla.

I try and try to pinch myself to punish myself, but my skin is too taut, my body too thin.

I'm so very hungry!

*****

Two nights after the punishment, Darla, followed by a still subdued Angelus, unlocked the door to Drusilla's room.

It was dark, the candles long since guttered, the fire out.

The room reeked of rancid blood and fear.

Angelus moved silently around the room, lighting candles. In the gleam of the first one, Darla spotted her grandchilde.

The girl huddled in a corner, knees drawn up to her chin. She was rocking soundlessly. The wounds were still visible. Without any fresh blood, she was unable to heal herself. Most had scabbed over, but they would remain festering until she fed.

Darla wasn't about to allow her to do that yet.

As more light filled the room, Drusilla stopped rocking and lifted her head. Her eyes were unfocused as they flitted around the room, finally lighting on Angelus who stood hunched over in front of the cold fireplace.

He was still recovering from his own punishment. Two days spent on his back in her bed with no release and no food. Since he'd lost none of his own blood, he was no where near starvation, but he was still miserable.

And meek.

Darla was totally charmed by his meekness, though it never lasted long.

"Daddy?" Drusilla croaked out. "I'm so hungry."

He didn't answer her, only dropped his eyes to the floor.

Darla settled herself comfortably in the wing backed chair and gestured from Angelus to Drusilla as she spoke. "You may find your release in the comfort of her body, Angelus, and then I shall have something sent up from the larder to sate your other hunger."

Slowly Angelus turned feral eyes on her, then nodded in acceptance of her dominance over him, before turning to his childe and stalking sensuously across the room.

Drusilla's eyes widened and she scrambled backwards, deeper into the corner, pressing her sore back to the wall. "No, daddy, please. I must be a good girl. I must."

"Aye, you must," he growled. "Be a good girl and spread your legs for daddy."

"No," she whimpered, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes. ""This a sin, a sin."

Dropping down into a crouch, Angelus grabbed her wrists and yanked her down onto her back. "My sin, princess. My creation." Ripping open the front of his trousers, he freed his starving , aching cock and fell onto his knees between her spread legs. Grabbing her hips, he yanked her up and stabbed into her.

Drusilla sobbed in misery and Angelus howled in pleasure.

And behind them Darla smirked and watched with an appreciative eye as her beautifully evil childe fucked his lunatic one into the hard floor, seeking only his own long-denied release, uncaring that he was hurting her.

Or that Drusilla was becoming more and more aroused with each punishing and brutal stroke of his cock.

Just as the fledgling was about to reach her peak, Darla barked, "Do not allow her to come, Angelus, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sire," he growled through gritted teeth, focusing solely on his own approaching orgasm. With another howl, he came and pulled out of his childe, spilling his seed across her twitching stomach.

"No," Drusilla sobbed brokenly, squirming and trying to reach for him to return him to her body.

Angelus scrambled away, buttoning his trousers, then looked at his sire. "You mentioned food?"

Smiling, Darla rose and went to the door to give the order, then turned back to watch her childe fend off the mad and starving girl.

"Why can't we release her? Surely she's learned her lesson."

Arching a brow, Darla returned to the chair and watched as Drusilla gave up on finding her own pleasure and crawled back to the corner to curl up and sob weakly.

"No."

"Darla. Sire, please."

"You *like* seeing her in pain, remember?"

He nodded, but gave her a disturbed look. "I like hurting her, yes. But this...Darla, she doesn't understand why she's being punished."

"Of course she does. Why are you being punished, Drusilla?" she asked sharply.

Slowly the fledgling lifted her head and murmured, "Because I was bad and let all those men bed me and then I killed them and left them to be found." She quickly buried her face in her knees again.

Darla shot Angelus a triumphant look. "See?"

Before he could respond, the door opened and two minions entered, the slumped body of a half-conscious girl between them. They dropped her on the floor at Darla's feet, then bowed to their mistress before hurrying out of the room.

"You're hungry, darling. Eat so that we can make it to the opera before the curtain rises."

His stomach rumbling, Angelus freed his demon and swooped down on his victim, biting savagely into her throat. Even though he was hungry, he ate neatly, not spilling a drop on his elegant evening clothes. As he drank down the nourishing blood, a part of him was aware of his childe whimpering from starvation in the corner of the room.

Angelus' instinct was to feed her. True, he enjoyed whipping bleeding stripes in her body and fucking her raw, but he also wanted her fed and sated.

He knew first hand how it felt to truly starve, although it had been nearly a century since Darla had punished him that way.

He hoped Drusilla learned the lesson as quickly as he had.

Lifting his head from the cooling corpse, he licked his lips free of blood and rose to his feet.

*****

Noooo, don't take it all. Give me some, please, oh please.

I'm so hungry, so hungry...

"So hungry."

"That is the point, Drusilla."

She's getting up. They're leaving me. Leaving me here alone with the corpse and no blood and so hungry.

"NOOOOOO!"

I scream and scream and scream and slowly the candles go out one by one by one.

*****

Drusilla's screaming for most of the day had disturbed her sleep and Darla was cranky. Carrying a goblet of blood, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She moved unerringly to the mantle and lit two candles with a match, then turned to find the fledgling sucking weakly on what looked to be an arm from the now dismembered corpse. Desiccated flesh and sinew hung from it, greasy and rank, but there was no blood.

Her boy could suck dry an entire whorehouse and not leave a drop.

"Don't be disgusting, Drusilla," she chided.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry," the young female muttered, her voice harsh from screaming, her whole body shaking with need.

"Yes, I know. Do you see what I carry?"

Drusilla's eyes flashed upwards and widened as the scent hit her. "Blood, blood, blood." Dropping the bone, she began to inch closer to her grandsire, whimpering, "Please grandmummy, please. I'll be good, I promise. Cross m' heart, needle in m'eye."

"Although you paint quite the lovely word picture, Drusilla, your punishment isn't over yet." Tilting her head back, Darla lifted the cup to her lips and slowly let the liquid pour from it and down her throat.

Drusilla watched in horrid fascination as the elder vampiress' throat convulsed as she swallowed. One red drop spilled free, slipping down her pale chin and making the starving fledgling's mouth water. The scent of fresh, hot blood overwhelmed her and she began to keen wordlessly.

When she was done, Darla ran one finger around the bowl of the goblet then raised it to her lips to catch the very last drop of blood.

Drusilla began to sob brokenly and curled into a ball on the floor.

Pleased, the elder female slipped back out of the room.

*****

Madness.

All the world's a stage and life is but an illusion and everything is madness and I am no longer a fairy princess but an ancient crone and Angel is not an angel but an evil ogre and he will eat me alive except I'm dead and...

My white knight is coming for me oh so slowly from across the sea he'll come to worship me.

I can see him.

The prodigal son.

Or is that the good son?

Cain? Abel? Which brother are you, my brother, my lover, my own?

Hair of gold and razor teeth and hands so gentle.

No one touches me with gentleness.

But, he will...

"Spike..."

I'm falling...

*****

"Four days is enough, please sire."

Darla glanced up from the evening newspaper to see her childe hovering in the doorway, his eyes darting back and forth from her to the stairs. Sighing softly, she nodded. "Fine. Take your broken pigeon under your wing, my boy, and make sure she learns to obey."

She turned a page and smiled at the headline: Mass murderer on the loose in the East End. "Next time, she'll never see freedom again."

"Yes Darla, thank you."

He bounded quickly up the stairs to the locked room. The minion guarding it unlocked the door, so Angelus knew Darla had consented already to freeing his childe. He brushed that thought aside, all his concern on Drusilla.

Lighting a candle and setting it on a table, his eyes flickered around the room, finally finding her in the far corner. She was still, asleep or unconscious, her pale body covered in bruises and wounds.

The wounds no longer seeped blood. She had none to lose.

Hurrying to her, Angelus gently lifted her into his arms and carried her limp body to her room. A fire burned on the hearth and gas lamps flickered in this more modernized section of the house. He lay her on the bed, then pulled his shirt over his head before joining her, leaning back against the headboard and pulling her into his arms. Placing her face in the curve of his neck and shoulder, he jostled her gently.

"Drusilla, wake up childe." With one fingernail, he gouged a small hole in his throat. As a drop of blood slipped from the wound, Drusilla stirred, her eyes fluttering open, then closing again, as a soft whimper issued from between her pale lips.

Realizing she was too weak to change, Angelus widened the wound and pressed her mouth to it. "Drink."

The rough command penetrated her broken mind at the same time the taste of blood hit her tongue. Whimpering, she opened her mouth and let the rich ichor flow between her lips

*****

Sire blood...so powerful, so rich, it invades me, consumes me, heals me...

*****

Angelus felt her face shift and sighed softly as her fangs sank into his flesh, widening the hole. Drusilla pulled harder on his blood, smacking her lips against him and gulping noisily. He allowed her to feed for several minutes, then wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and pulled her off him.

Mewling and batting at him, Drusilla tried to return to the font, but he lifted her from the bed and carried her over to the remains of his bath.

She hissed as the cool, soapy water touched her now healing wounds, and looked up at him from puzzled eyes.

"You reek, darling."

The borrowed blood made her blush prettily as she reached for the soap and cloth.

Relieved that she was functioning at a normal level, Angelus smiled and headed for the door. "I'll go fetch you something else to eat, and then, when you're a bit stronger, I'll take you hunting."

Drusilla's eyes widened. Since the first week after her turning her sire hadn't spent much time with her, and she'd mostly been left to her own devices, which had eventually led to her current predicament.

Angelus saw her worry and nodded gently. "You need to be trained, Drusilla. I've been neglecting you. That won't happen again."

He left the room and Drusilla began to hum as she bathed the dried blood from her body and hair.

*****

Daddy's going to train me. Will he have a heavy hand?

I so hope so.

I need to be taught and disciplined and punished until I'm his dark princess, until I'm fit to be rescued.

There's so much to learn and so little time. I fear I'll never be worthy.

And if I'm not worthy of my knight, I'll never be saved.

He sings behind my eyes, all golden and lovely. He smiles and I melt. He kisses me and I burst in his mouth.

I'll be his wicked plum, he says.

Once I ripen under daddy's whip and hand.

And I'll never be hungry again...

End


End file.
